Red Phantom
by ghostgirl14027
Summary: No idea where this story is going, ideas welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Red Phantom

This is my third fan fiction, and well there not too much more to it other than the fact that mt computer is cheap and busted so I don't have spell check, live with it. I think this story will have chapters, well see how much I type...This isn't a sequel to Baxters Back, or Phantoms Revenge, but I got almost two fans in one day, so for all my fans, I think theres four now!

Don't own Danny Phantom, never have, most likely never will.

_He is cute, and kinda funny, and realy cool, Valire, thought to herself, I have Phantom under control, maybe I could try it again_. Valire was thinking, again, of Danny Fenton. And he was thinking of her, but not in a good way. "Her aims getting better, thats not good, now if she hits me hard enough, if I revert back to human form I'll be totaly busted!" Danny nearly shouted, after getting his halfa butt kicked by Valire, yet again, today. "Dude that was like the third time today!" Tucker said "No only the second," Sam reminded them. "Still, if I do, what if she tells!" Danny said again "She won't, she likes you, like, like like!" Tucker said "Does not, she already broke up with him, and you sound like a girl." Sam said. Then Danny's ghost sesne was off.

Skulker. Danny quickly when ghost, Skulker ran, well flew, away from him, then as Danny was sucking him into the thermos, and then Val showed up. (A/N: I'll just call her Val so I don't need to worry about spelling.) "YOUR DEAD PHANTOM!" She shouted, as some nearby fans ran. _Why can't I just suck the stupid ghost into the thremos and NOT get hit by her guns?!_ Danny thought as is left foot was nearly blasted. _That was too close._ Danny thought, he needed to land and go back to Fenton quickly. He sotted some bushes but as soon as he did Val hit him, hard, in the back. _Oh, crap!_ Danyy thought as he prepared to crash into the bushes. "GOT YOU PHANTOM! PREPARE TO MEET MY ECTO-GUN!" Val shouted. Danny landed in the bushes, he stodd up getting ready to run when he felt the blue rings appear around his waste, just as Val showed up to blast him. "I HA- what are yo- Oh, my god DANNY?!" VAl shouted as Sam and Tucker ran up behind him. "Oh, shit." Danny and Tucker said at the same time. "I swear if you tell any one I'll strangle you and bury your body where no one can find it!" Sam yelled at Val, causeing the boys to freak out. "No Sam, she might be helpful, Val you won't tell right? NO ONE can know do you understand?" Danny asked, well more like begged. "N-no I won't!" Val said looking at Sam. Tucker smiled and started laughing "Don't worry she won't kill you!" He said between giggles. "Oh yeah who says I wo-" Sam said before Danny interrupted her, "Sam calm down, Val are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost, uhm, or something else realy scary we don't see everyday."(A/N: I love that quote!) "I-I, how, why, I don't understand," Val wispered. "Lets not tell her." Sam said "Sam," Danny said and gave her a look that meant we have to or she'll probably tell. "Well, lets, go some where else," Tucker said, then Val noticed DAnnys right arm was bleeding from the fight with Skulker, Danny, Sam, and Tucker hadn't noticed, they were used to blood by now. "OH MY GOD DANNY YOUR BLEEDING!" Val shouted, "Oh, yeah, I guess we better get the first aid kit, again." Danny said as i he didn't realy care. Tucker pulled one out of his backpack, as Sam bandaged it. Val watched and realized that they were talking so casualy, like they were so used to it. _Thats because they are, and I have been causeing all of it. All that time he wasn't trying to ditch school, he wasn't beaten up by Dash, he was PHANTOM. But Phantoms evil, but Fentons not, how can it be? Maybe Phantom took over Fenton, no, then he wouldn't be able to turn into Phantom._ Then Val realized that they had started telling her how he became Phantom.

The end for now, hopefuly I will be able to write another chapter soon! Review and get a spork! Sporks are fun to poke people with! Places sporks near review button

On ward to chapter two I go!!


	2. Chapter 2

Red Phantom Chapter Two

Well this is chapter two, still no spell check. Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, not me, if I owned DP it would be kicked off Nick for haveing small children learn to curse. I'm recovering from a horible case of writers block, and then I was too lazy to type. Oh, right I might have aouthoers notes and (SP?) means spelling? So if you can read it its okay. So before I bore you to death with my boring life heres the chapter:

"So your half dead?" Val asked.

"Uh, well I don't realy know, its like I'm half ghost, so I'm half dead, but there ghost powers, so do I just have powers?" Danny said, talking as if he had thought about this a whole lot, and he did. Ussaly during algebra, he was not good at math, and hated the teacher more than Lancer, if that was possible.

"I think half dead sounds cool." Sam said bordly.

"No way thats creepy, powers sounds cooler." Tucker said

"uhmm..." Danny said obviusly not wanting to decide if he was half dead yet.

"Danny listen I'm so sorry for hunting you if I had kno-" Val started before Danny cut her off

"No, Val, its okay, sorta," He said, not realy helping her guiltlyness, Sam on the other hand was enjoying seeing Val feel bad. "So your not going to tell your parents? And what about uhm, Phantom robbing all those places?" Val asked changing the subject.

"HE DIDN'T-" Sam said before Tucker broke her off

"He didn't do any of that, he was under some sort of spell, or controlled all those times."

"Oh, but still, if you told your parents they could turn you back to normal," Val said still a little confused about all this, and still wondering if she should stop hunting' him, or shoot him now.

"But thats just it I don't want to be normal, it would be like literaly ripping half of me out." Danny said

"Yeah, we tried that, it wasn't cool." Tucker said.

"Yeah, I guess not," Sam said still glareing at Val.

"Woa, its getting late, and they gave us so much home work, I better go," Val said nervously wondering if they'd let her go.

"Okay, just Val, please, don't tell any one, please?" Danny asked, but sounded more like begging. Val couldn't help but feel bad for hunting him, and his handsome blue eyes were just so cute when he did that, she couldn't say no.

"I wont, besides if I did people would think I'm crazy, right?" Val said half jokeing

----DP----DP----DP----DP----

Val was in her room, thinking, again. _Is he evil? No ghosts are evil. Phantoms evil. Fentons innocent. But Fenton and Phantom are one, Danny. Dannys half ghost, so half evil? No that doesn't make sense. Why not tell your parents when you first find out? I hate Phantom, but I love Fenton. Do I realy hate phantom, it wasn't realy him who ruined my life, it was the dog. Do I realy love Fenton? Phantom and Fenton look so much alike, how does everyone miss that, Phantom, Fenton, not much of a differnce either. Phantom doesn't look half bad, well thats becuase hes not, just half human, half dead, right? No wait I don't love Phantom, but I do I love Danny. Danny is both, there one person. Maybe thier all evil and tricking me. Ghosts are evil, humans can be evil too, I should ask Mr. Masters, but I can't tell about Dannys secret. I'll just tell him I found something about Phantom that would make it horribley wrong for me to hunt him. Yeah, now where did I put that cevice he gave me if I needed to talk to him._ Val decided she couldn't hunt Danny. She reached for the device it looked alot like a PDA, but it had a camrea and speaker on it, she turned it on. It made a loud beepig noise. She pressed the call button.

Vlad was in his lab discussing his latest evil plot to kill Jack Fenton, Steal Maddie and adopt Danny and Jazz. "

So then I believe as long as the hunter girl doesn't know hes a halfa I figure she'll bring him to me when-" Vlad was saying when a loud beeping niose occured and a screen popped up.

"That is hers?" Skulker asked

"Yes, be quiet, must need the hover board fixed, young Daniell is always smashing it." Vlad said (A/N: is that how you spell it? I don't know, it looks alright.)

"Yes," Skulker said backing up a few feet out of sight

"Hello Ms. Grey, how are you?" Vlad asked with a smile on his face

"Fine, I guess, listen try not to get mad, but I uh, found something out about Phantom that would make it harder to hunt him and I don't think I can hunt him any more," Val said seeming a little edgy

Vlad senseing the edgyness and believed she had found out said "Realy and what excatly did you find out?"

"Well its hard to say," Val said looking at her feet

"I thought you said ghosts were evil so wouldn't he still be evil no matter what?" Vlad said

"Yeah, I guess your right, but still I'm nt so sure," Val said still not wanting to hurt Danny

The conversation when on like this for a while, when it was alsmost 11:00 PM Val had been talked into hateing Phantom again. Vlad had used the dog incedent, and a few others to make Phantom seems evil.

"Don't worry Mr. Masters I have no doubts now, I'll hunt him again." Val said

"Oh I will not Ms. Grey, I believe you are a great hunter of ghosts." Vlad said

"Thank you, g'night." Val said

"Good night, sleep well." Vlad said before ending the conncetion.

----DP----DP----DP----DP----

While all this was happening Sam and Tucker were attempting to teach Danny some algebra.

"Well if you think of it as 24 Valires attacking you and you there in three groups of eight, and you blast three of them-" Sam was saying when Tucker said

"Thats kind of morbid Sam, and he wouldm't blast her,"

"Well if she tells I might need to," Danny said as he tryed to calculate a nearly impossible problem,

"Ah ha, X equals seven right?" Danny asked

"Yeah," Sam and Tucker said in unision thinking how great it was that he finaly got it, a good thirty minues was long enough.

"Finaly, atleast you go it right," Tucker said

"Hey, I told you I hate algebra," Danny grumbled

"Astronaughts use algebra, if you wanna be one you'll need to be quicker," Sam pointed out

"They have calcultors," Danny said

"Dude its too quiet we need music," Tucker said Jazz was out at some collage fair and his parents were at something ghost related fair, apperntly ghost hunters met once a year, and they were invited this year.

"Okay, how about, what evers im ny CD player?" Danny asked

"I hope its good," Tucker said

"Whatever." Sam said flatly

Danny walked over to his new CD player that was on his night stand, he finaly did his chores and got enough allowence to get one. He pressed play, Faint by Linkin Park started. (A/N: I like this song, and if you don't oh, well.) _"Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored..." _ The song played loudly. Sam smiled, Tucker stared singing and Danny luaghed at his horrible attempt. Then Sam smacked Tucker "Shut up, you suck at sining." She said with a scoul(SP?).

Ta da chapter two!

Hope you all liked it, no cliffie, not up to being dramitic yet, Sorry it took forever to update!


	3. Chapter 3

Red Phantom Chapter Three

Like I have said way too many times before I am NOT Butch Hartman, Don't own Danny Phantom, or anything else i might mention that is not mine, I just jumbled it all up to make this story.

Also as always no spell check so live with it.

Chapter Three:

Danny was flying around town again, it was near midnight, he couldn't sleep. _Will she tell? Does she still like me as a friend? Do I like her more than a friend? Do I hate her? No I like her, but what definiton of like? Does she like me in what way of like? Am I half dead, or do I just have ghost powers?_ He shuddered at the last thought. Danny sihged loudly as he heard a sound, he looked around, Val was slowly rideing on her hover board she looked as if she was hunting a ghost. Danny figured the box ghost was being a pest again. He went back to hovering high above it all, not wanting the feeling of flying to stop, he loved it it was like floating in a gaint pool, but better. His thoughts were interupted by painful zap that could have only been caused by one person.

"Valire! What did you do THAT for?" Danny yelled at her,

"Danny, I like you in all but ghosts are evil. No matter what form there in." Val said coldly as she shot at him some more.

"Val, you know thats not true I would never hurt you!" Danny said as he dodged all the shots, barely

"Fenton might not, but Phantom destroyed my battle suite, I know you remeber that, what was that called? Yeah I wasn't in it, but he thought I was. didn't he?" She questioned

"No Val, I knew you weren't in it, thats why I destryoed it!" Danny explained dodgeing more blows, but one hit his shoulder

"Yeah right, Mr. Masters will like haveing you to test on I'll bet." Val said coldly as she hit him with a large zap, Danny fell into an anti-ghost net she had and Val carried him off, to everyones favorite fruit loop, Vlad Masters.

------DP------DP------DP------DP------

Danny woke up in a bed, but not his bed and not in his house either. He woke up in a cot, in a very boring and very cold room. Proabably a ghost sheiled cell in Vlads basement by the looks of it. Danny brought up the ice blue rings that transformed him into Danny Phantom, when he noticed he was Danny Phantom still. That that had been happening lately, he seemed to be able to say in ghost form longer. He tried phaseing through the wall, but was instantly zapped by a ghost shield.

"Owch," Danny grumbled while rubbing his frizzed hair back to its normal messyness (A/N:thats a word now.)

"Ah, Good afternoon young Danelle, I thought you were going to sleep all day." Vlad said from behind, Danny instantly whipped around. Seeing Vlad standing in his human form in a small doorway.

"What do you want?" Danny said already knowing half the answer, by now it was more like how do you intend to try this now? But still he asked anyways.

"Ah I see you and your young teenaged mind do not already know this, as always." Vlad said with a grin.

"To make me your son, kill my dad and steal my mom, again?" Danny asked impaintly

"Well if you knew why did you ask, my child?" Vlad said coldy with a grin while saying my child

"I'll say this once again, you realy are one seruis(SP) crazed up fruit loop." Danny said angerly

"Ah yes, theres that teen wit again," Vlad said

"Shut it fruity we kow I am once agai going to beat you so lets just let me go I so don't have time for this." Danny said impaintly while crossing his arms and glareing at Vlad.

"Now now don't be so sure," Vlad said withh his evil grin ending the conversation and leaving.

Do. Do. Do. Teeny Tiny cliffy, don't fall off it! Are there any fans out there yet!? Just pondering, don't need to know, I'm gunna write this anyways. I'm thinking about the next chapter now, any ideas?


End file.
